List of Days of the United States Rangers Episodes
Theses are the episodes of Days of the United States Rangers a series about Jackhammer and the anti-hero vigilante team. Season 1 EP# 1: "The Rise of the USR" When Jackhammer rescues an African American teenage boy from the KKK linching mob, he invites him to his team. They also ran into Stanley Thompson who expresses his hatred towards Racists, and two brothers who also hates Racists and Anti-Americans. They became a small group of Vigilantes created to clean the United States from its filth,. 2: "May I take your Order?" the USV first mission in Dallas, Texas was to wipe out Hammerskins and KKK that are in the city while keeping a low profile. Afterwards Jack receives rumors about The Order, one of the White Nationalist Revolution group is reformed in Metaline Falls, Washington. The United States Rangers spots the Nazi Symbol 3: "Halestorm" Jack and the USR plans to wipe out a town in Alabama called Whiteville which is known for its racism since the 1830's, afterwards they planned to assassinate Jacob M. Hale, new leader of the Creativity Movement, hoping to cause chaos of this racist group. 4: "Creativity changes" After the leader was assassinated, the USR picks off one individual of the Creativity Movement at a time, but a group of racists vigilantes called The Enforcers of Jim Crow armed with stolen tech starts to hunt down the USR. 5: "Mob Sweep" During their sweep in Florida, Jack noticed some Mafia activities gone on, four crime families the Italians, Russians, Cubans and Haitians despise each other and Jack plans to divide and join one of the crime families, hoping to make them declare war on each other. 6: "Drug Sweep" After they wipes the Mafia from Miami, they starting taking out Drug-Lords from the rest of Florida, afterwards they start targeting the Imperial Klans of America. As they pick off members, they ran into a group of Klansmen but this Klan group is different as they only fight for America and never racists to African-Americans and Jewish People. 7: "Assault on the Resistance part 1" Jack,the USR, and the American Klansmen wipes out the United Klans of America, afterwards they devise a plan to wipe out the White Aryan Resistance from the USA once and for all. 8: "Assault on the Resistance part 2" Jack, the USR, and the American Klansmen arms themselves to launch a five-man assault on the White Aryan Resistance and the Enforcers of Jim Crow. 9: "Bear Hunting" After the USR wipeout Racisim in the United States and left the south under the American Klansmen's watch with only a few teenage member joining the USR, Jack starts to target Communist Parties. 10: "Damnation" After the USR wiped out communist parties, they starting gunning down protestors of the Westboro Baptist Church for disrespecting the United States. As they gunned more protestors down and sending their dismembered heads as messages, they discovered that the WBC are planning to travel to ground zero memorial park in NYC and destroy everything in it, they now plan to destroy their HQ and their leader for good. 11: "The Code, part 1" Now the USR decides to enforce the US Flag Code all over the nation, even kill those who goes against it starting with those who disrespect the United States flag. 12: "The Code, part 2" Jack reveals the plan to destroy Traverse City, Michigan during the city's annual Film Festival, first they must explore Traverse City to get to know the landscape and then take training lessons on the assault. 13: "The Code, part 3" Jack and the USR launches an assault on the Traverse City Film Festival. Season 2 EP# 14: 15: "Political Incorrectness" 16: "The Maine Massacre" The United States Rangers launches an massacre on the University of Maine in Farmington for disrespecting the US flags which uses as art on the floor to be trampled on and for future plans for it. 17: "The New Law" After Jackhammer and the USR sent their second message, they murdered a few republicans and democrates including Lamar Smith and demanded freedom for the people of America and to do so they planned to murder the Jonas Brothers, Justin Bieber and several people in California. 18: "The Mask" The USR were approached by the mysterious man. The man promised to help them to express their feelings all over the world. This man is Slade. 19: "The Fall of the USV" After the USR eliminates all of the Illegal Mexicans in the US, Jack finds out that Slade is targeting Washington D.C. and the USV breaks the deal and a fight ensues which costs the team. 20: "Vengeance" Jack survives Slade's wraith but his team didn't. Fueled by vengeance, Jack sets off a quest to kill Slade for the loss of his arm and team. 21: "Meeting the Titans" An accident that nearly killed Jack, he was hospitalized by the Teen Titans. After Jack gets back on his feet, the Titans decide to test him on his battle skills, after training the Fearsome Five terrorizes the town and puts Jack to the first test. 22: "Making the Team" Jack's approval made him an honory Titan, but Raven is suspicious about him and his behavior, After Cyborg helped Jack with his Camaro, he confesses that he had more cars than all of the car companies in the world, then he tests his new fixed Camaro with his custom-made track. After he finishes he challenges Cyborg in a race to the death. 23: "Vendetta" When the Teen Titans received an criminal activity and the criminal is Slade, Jack begins his plan of vendetta against him for the loss of his arm and his team. 24: "Union Jack" Jack and the Teen Titans faced one of their old foes, Mad Mod, MM plans to hypnotize the entire city so he can take over the United States. This plan will test Jack's temper and he'll take on Mad Mod. 25: "Bloody Campaign" An liberal candidate Elizabeth Alderman dislikes the titans and plans to break them apart after she is elected as mayor of Jump City, she also plans to arrest Starfire and transfer to a facility, Jack starts murdering off Elizabeth's right-hand men and then Elizabeth herself. Afterwards most of the teenagers insult Starfire about her looks and behavior, Jack sets out and slaughters those who insulted her, 26: "Crossing the Line" Jack's behavior has made the Titans concerned that he shouldn't remain a titan, but the ordeal hits the fan when he The Teen Titans gets an unexpected visitor from Blackfire, Starfire's older sister and in surprise she brought Val-Yor the racist, they both planned to eliminate the Teen Titans and the United States, Jack's temper reaches to a boiling point and murders both Blackfire and Val-Yor. Robin and Jack start to argue and Jack quits the team. Season 3 EP# 27: "Irish Saints" While Jackhammer cleans the city of Los Angeles, California, he finds two Irish Fraternal twin brothers in a mob's mansion. He offers them to join his team. Meanwhile they're being followed by a mysterious figure, after they captured him, he was a brother of them member who died by Slade's hand. 28: "The Resurrection of the USV" Jackhammer recruits more members for the United States Rangers, including an old friend of Jack's who thought Jack is gone. Afterwards, they attack the Kent State University for protesting against America's new US Flag Code. 29: "The Beginning" After Jack resurrected the USR, he visits his flashback where the pain has started from the good life in New York City to 9/11 30: "Discovery" Jack tries to carry on with his life, but it wasn't easy in the orphanage. After he was adopted by a foster family, he starts to have strange dreams. He starts building an device that'll take him between worlds. 31: "The Downfall." After Jack rebuilt himself and met Jessica, everything stars to go sour when the Anti-American hate group attacked his party and killed his foster family and kidnapped Jessica, after he survived the massacre, he disappears to find her. 32: "The Rise of Jackhammer" A year later, he starts killing the Anti-American group that killed his family and Jessica using every murder method he knows. He discovers that the man planned his family's massacre was by the name Richard Williamson, and former bishop and an Anti-American. He hunts down him and his 9/11 Truthers to the death. 33: "Steel Trouble" The United States Rangers enter Steel City to clean up crime, Titans East shows up and stops them but when they fought back, they called the Teen Titans for assistance. But when the Titans discovered that it's Jack who is the leader of the USR, now they must fight their former friend who they believe went to the wrong side. 34: "Cold Blooded Trail" After the USR escapes Steel City after the big fight, the Teen Titans realize that Jackhammer and the USR is an Right-Winged Extremist group and must be stopped, but they're not the only ones following Jack, an mysterious mercenary Psycho Stan has been tracking him and attacked the Titans for information and a FBI Agent who has been following him since the beginning of Jack's first massacre. 35: "Ambush and Rescue" While the Teen Titans and Titans East pursue the United States Rangers, Slade recruits the H.I.V.E. Five and Psycho Stan, to capture the Titans, as the Titans and Titans East are captured, all but Starfire and Raven who manages to escape. They attempted to call the others for help but they were both attacked by muggers and knocked out. But they were saved by the United States Vigilantes. While both of the girls are nursed back to health, Raven begins to read Jack's memories of his past as Starfire begins to learn what Raven tells her about Jack. 36: